Beauties and the Geeks
by FunnyPicklesAreAwesome
Summary: Ally is the popular, along with Trish, Kira, Brooke, and Cassidy. Austin is the geek, along with Dez, Elliot, Ethan, and Dallas. When forced to work together, will things change between the two groups?
1. Chapter 1

Ally and her 'clique' walk down the hall to their lockers

Ally:"Ugh, do we _really_ have to deal with the geeks?"

Kira:"I can't believe they made us work together on some _stupid_ music project."

Brooke:"I KNOW RIGHT."

Cassidy:"But they ARE cute."

Ally:"But they're geeks."

Trish:"But. NOBODY will be expecting it, and we turn down football jocks anyways, so it won't be anything new."

They head to Ally's mansion with the 'geeks' following behind.

They head into Ally's house

Kira:"Ally. Did we HAVE to have them over today?"

Ally:"YES. Tomorrow, we have to get our nails done."

Austin:"HELLO! We should start."

Trish:"Fine. But we get to pick the song."

Brooke:"Sk8er Boi?"

Kira:"Lights?"

Ally:"Good Time?"

They all nod

Then Ally's mom walks in

Dallas:"NO WAY! ALLY! Your mom is Taylor Swift?"

Ally:"Yea."

Taylor:"Sorry to interrupt. Ally honey there's a hundred dollar bill on the counter for you to order dinner, I'm going to meet up with Jimmy."

Austin:"Your mom is Taylor Swift!"

Cassidy:"I think we've established that."

Ally:"Guys. I'm gonna go change, you can hang out in the recording studio."

Ally changes into short shorts, a black slouch beanie, and a black knit sweater and fuzzy slippers

Kira was leading the guys through the Swift mansion

Austin:"This place is HUGE!"

They head into the awesomest recording studio ever and after 10 minutes Ally walks in with 10 cokes

Ally plops into a beanbag

Ally:"OK So, imma call Carly to ask her about how to warm up my voice."

Dez:"CARLY RAE JEPSEN!"

Ally nods

After a 20 minute long phone call, and 1 hour of voice warm up and practicing the song 29 times

Ally was laughing her head off

Austin:"It was nice hanging out with you guys, you're not bitches AT ALL!"

Trish:"It was nice hanging out with you guys too."

Ally:"So my place tomorrow?"

They all nod and the guys hang out while the girls were spending the night at Ally's house

Taylor comes home just as Ally says 'I like Austin'

Taylor:"NO WAY ALLZ!"

Trish:"I like Dez."

Kira:"I like Ethan."

Brooke:"Elliot."

Cassidy:"Dallas."

The girls in the room (Including Taylor) start to fangirl just as Joe (Joe Jonas), Taylor's boyfriend, comes home

Joe:"I'm not even gonna ask."

Little did they know, the guys and the girls had the same feelings for each other...


	2. Chapter 2

~~The same day, at Austin's house~~

Dez was drinking soda

Austin:"I like Ally."

Dez does a spit take

Dallas:"Dude, ew."

Elliot:"I like Brooke."

Dez:"I like...Trish."

Ethan:"I like KIRA!"

Dallas:"I like...Cassidy."

Austin:"NO WAY! WE LIKE THE POPULARS!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`Next Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

At school in the music room

Austin walks in followed by Dez, Ethan, Elliot, and Dallas

Ally walks in followed by Trish, Kira, Brooke and Cassidy

Music teacher:"Alright class, we have a _very_ special performance today. On that note, Ally, Austin, the rest of you, come on up."

They head up

Ally:"We are gonna sing 'Good Time'"

The music starts

**Trish**:Whoa-uh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-uh-oh  
It's always a good time

**Austin**: Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

**Ally**:Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

**All but Austin and Ally**:Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time (Whooo)

**Dez:**Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

**Ally:**Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

**Austin:**Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time (Whooo)

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time.

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time.

**All:**Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there

**Austin:**Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then

**Ally:**It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time

**All**: Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time.

Music teacher:"WOW! A+ FOR ALL OF YOU!"

Ally:"I COULDN'T OF DONE IT WITHOUT MY AWESOME FRIENDS!"

M.T (Music teacher):"Well, you seem professional at speeches."

Ally:"My mom's-" (cut off by Dez)

Dez:"TAYLOR SWIFT!"

Ally glares at him

Ally:"As I WAS saying, since my mom is-" (Dez 'gain)

Dez:"TAYLOR SWIFT!"

Ally:"Yes, I go to every choice award, and I have had to given many speeches."

Kid from class:"WHY'S THAT!?"

Ally:"My mom's-" (Dez again)

Dez:"TAYLOR SWIFT!"

Ally:"Do that one more time and i will fucking beat the shit out if you."

Dez hides behind Austin

Ally:"My mom is (takes a second to look at Dez to make sure he will shut up) Taylor Swift, so i have speeches to make."

Everyone claps

They head to lunch just as the lunch bell rings

They all sit at a table together

Ally:"After this, wanna go to my place?"

Dez:"I thought you guys have to get your nails done?"

Trish:"You guys are pretty damn special to Ally."

Cassidy:"SHE CANCELED OUR NAIL APPOINTMENT JUST TO HANG OUT WITH YOU GUYYS!"

they all laugh and head into Ally's car


	3. Chapter 3

Ally:"Yo, guys look."

She points down the street to some guy dressed in black, and comes towards them

Ally:"Is that..."

Kira:"Sam? Yes."

Dez:"Who..."

The girls are out of the car and dressed in black before Dez can even finish

Trish:"Stay in the car and don't move."

Then a group of 10 guys hop from the roof and the girls were attacking them, all of them were down but 1

Ally:"Sam."

Sam:"Ally."

Sam:"So, I have heard your mission is going well. How are the minions?" (The minions from Despicable Me)

Kira:"They are doing well."

Sam:"Very well then. I have heard that you are almost done with your mission."

Kira:"Yes."

Sam:"Congratulations. I shall go before _they_ come back."

He leaves and the girls walk back to the car to find the boys opened mouthed

Ally:"We're ninjas shut up."

Dez:"You have minions and never gave me one?"

Ethan:"DEZ! Don't be sellfish! They a re obviously only giving me one!"

This argument went on for hours.


End file.
